


Opowieść Wigilijna Regenta

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, Christmas, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Regent Królestwa nie uważa, żeby miał jakiekolwiek powody do świętowania Bożego Narodzenia ani do spędzania czasu z przyjaciółmi. Czy jakakolwiek interwencja będzie w stanie zmienić go z powrotem w archanioła, którym był kiedyś?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Wstęp

**Author's Note:**

> Grudzień już się zaczął, a trzeba zacząć dodawać rodziały wcześniej żeby zdążyć do Wigilii :) Praktycznie każdy fandom ma fika inspirowanego ,,Opowieścią Wigilijną'', więc ten też powinien. Nie wierzę, że nikt wcześniej takiego nie napisał, ale właśnie to nadrabiam.  
> W rolach głównych:  
> Gabriel- Scrooge  
> Jaldabaot-Marley  
> Lucyfer- siostrzeniec Fred  
> Rafał- zbierający na biednych  
> Uzjel-Duch Przeszłych Świąt  
> Daimon- Duch Teraźniejszych Świąt  
> Samael- Duch Przyszłych Świąt  
> Drago i Drop-biedacy z Limbo

Ci, którzy pamiętali Gabriela z dawnych czasów, mogli wspomnieć, że kiedyś był on pełnym wiary i chęci zmian archaniołem. Mogliby zapewne też dodać, jakim był wspaniałym przyjacielem. Potem mogliby się zamyślić głęboko nad tym, co spowodowało, że Dżibril już taki nie był. Wszystkie tragiczne wydarzenia, które Regent doświadczył, zmieniły go prawie nie do poznania. Coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie, odtrącając wszystkich, którym na nim zależało. Ciężar odpowiedzialności za Królestwo bywał nie do zniesienia. Im dłużej Gabriel pełnił funkcję Regenta, tym bardziej odbijało się to na jego charakterze. Coraz mniejsza liczba aniołów chciała mieć z nim jakikolwiek kontakt bez korzyści politycznych z tego płynących, a służba po prostu schodziła mu z drogi. Archanioł Dobrej Nowiny nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio ją niósł. Właściwie, stał się dla innych po prostu nieznośny. Tylko grupka najbliższych przyjaciół z niego nie zrezygnowała, ale on nawet tego nie dostrzegał.

Dla Gabriela był to taki sam dzień roboczy, jak każdy inne. Właściwie, od kiedy został Regentem wszystkie dni były dla niego robocze. Pracował w swoim gabinecie, kiedy jego oczom ukazał się Razjel. Pan Tajemnic wyglądał na szczęśliwego i bardziej ożywionego niż normalnie.

-Dzień dobry, Gabrielu! Czyż nie piękny dzień mamy? Jutro ma być tak samo. Fajnie, co nie. Akurat na Wigilię- zawołał radośnie.

-Wigilię?- zapytał znudzony Regent, odkładając pióro.

-Czyżbyś zapomniał o Wigilii? Co ty, Dżibril?

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.

-Wigilia czy nie, jaka to różnica?

-Taki, że raz do roku nawet ja wychodzę ze swoich komnat, a właściwe to w tym roku wszyscy przychodzą do mnie. Dżib, urządzam jutro przyjęcie. Chciałem ci powiedzieć wcześniej, ale twoje Oko Dnia nie odpowiadało.

-Leży gdzieś. Nie wiem dokładnie gdzie. Wolę, żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał przy pracy.

Książę Magów pokiwał głową.

-Zrozumiałe. W takim razie do wieczora.

-W którym ja niby momencie powiedziałem, że przyjdę?

Pan Tajemnic wyraźnie się stropił.

-Dlaczego miałbyś nie przyjść? Słuchaj, ja też nie jestem rekordowo towarzyski, ale ten jeden dzień w roku chciałem mieć was wszystkich blisko.

-Mnie już dzisiaj widziałeś. Wystarczy.

-Nie chcesz świętować? Ale Jasność…

-Jasność odeszła, Razjelu! O-de-szła, rozumiesz?- przesylabizował wściekły Regent. –Nie rozumiem, czemu chcesz świętować.

-Święta to czas radości, Dżib- powiedział łagodnie Razjel.

-Radości?-wybuchł Gabriel. –Nie wiem z czego chcesz tu się cieszyć. Poza tym, ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał.

Książę Magów nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. Zamiast tego spróbował innej taktyki.

-Hija też będzie- powiedział.

-I?- zapytał Pan Zemsty tonem, który wyraźnie sugerował, że nie rozumie, co ten fakt ma do rzeczy.

-To twoja córka- odparł smutno Raz.

-Jest dorosła. Nie potrzebuje już rodziców.

-Nie uważasz, że byłoby miło zobaczyć ją raz na jakiś czas?

-Skoro wszystko u niej w porządku, to po co?

Pan Tajemnic posmutniał jeszcze bardziej, ale nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Nawet gdyby było inaczej, Regent i tak by tego nie zauważył.

-Przykro mi, że zająłem ci twój cenny czas, Gabrielu- powiedział i odwrócił się do wyjścia.

-No, ja myślę- odpowiedział Pan Objawień i wrócił do swoich dokumentów.

Ledwie za Razjelem zamknęły się drzwi, a już kolejny anioł stał w progu gabinetu.

-Cześć, Dżibril- zaświergotał Rafał. –Minąłem się z Razjelem, więc już nie muszę ci mówić o zaproszeniu.

-Zbytek łaski. I tak nie przyjdę- odpowiedział grobowym tonem gospodarz. –Wybacz Rafale, jestem zajęty.

-Zajmę ci tylko chwilę.

Gabriel skrzywił się, poirytowany.

-Wy wszyscy tak mówicie. Czego chcesz?

-Chciałem się zapytać czy jako Regent wesprzesz inicjatywę pomocy dla najbiedniejszych warstw aniołów.

-Rafale, robię wszystko, żeby im było lepiej. Królestwo wdrożyło wszystkie możliwe środki.

-Obawiam się, Dżib, że to jest problem bardziej systemowy.

-Uważasz, że za mało robię w tym kierunku? Może i tak, bo ciągle ktoś mi przeszkadza.

Pan Uzdrowień rozpromienił się.

-Rozumiem, że w takim razie pomożesz?

-Nie mam zamiaru wspierać żadnej twojej inicjatywy. Przepraszam, jeżeli to nie było dla ciebie wystarczająco jasne- słowa Gabriela wręcz ociekały sarkazmem, ale Rafał i tak patrzył na niego z nadzieją w oczach. -Dbam o to Królestwo. Gdyby nie ja, rozsypałoby się w proch. Jeżeli tamci biedacy tego nie umieją wykorzystać, to ich problem. Może są biedni, bo są zbyt leniwi żeby pracować?

-Dżib, chyba tak nie myślisz?

-Dokładnie tak myślę. Do widzenia, Rafale. Wróć, jak zmądrzejesz. Lepiej się zajmij uzdrawianiem, bo polityka ci nie wychodzi.

-Nie zajmuję się polityką. Chcę tylko pomóc.

-Żaden z was nie ma pojęcia jak się to robi. Dacie mi wreszcie spokój?

Pan Uzdrowień opuścił pomieszczenie ze łzami w oczach. Regent tylko wzruszył ramionami. Rafał zawsze się mazał z byle powodu. Przez te ciągle wizyty nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Wrócił do swoich dokumentów. Po kilku minutach doszedł do wniosku, że będzie musiał zwolnić połowę administracji. Co za kretyni pisali takie rzeczy? Nic dziwnego, że Gabriel nie miał ani chwili dla siebie, jak wszystko było na jego głowie. A oni chcą go ciągnąć na jakieś nikomu niepotrzebne imprezy. Pan Zemsty zaczął zawzięcie kreślić poprawki kiedy usłyszał kroki kolejnego gościa.

-Kogo tym razem diabli przynieśli?- mruknął sam do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, żeby przybysz go usłyszał.

-Dziękuję za wiarę w moich przyjaciół, ale sam sobie poradziłem z dotarciem tutaj- odpowiedział Lucyfer, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

-Nie powinno cię tu być- odpowiedział Archanioł Zemsty, mrużąc oczy z niecierpliwością. Dlaczego oni wszyscy uparli się mu przeszkadzać?

-Dzięki, ciebie też miło widzieć. Byłem ostrożny- odparł niezbity z tropu Lucek.

-W jakieś sprawie przychodzisz?

-Ach, od razu do rzeczy. Przychodzę w sprawie imprezy. Wiem, że Razjel już próbował cię zaprosić, ale pomyślałem, że ja też spróbuję. Pomyśl, Gabriel, wszyscy tam będą. Święta powinno się spędzać z rodziną.

-Rodziną?- prychnął urażony Regent. -Po tym co zrobiłeś nazywasz się moją rodziną?

-Są święta. Wybaczamy sobie wszystko. Poza tym, myślałem, że my już to sobie przepracowaliśmy- odparł Luc, w środku dotknięty do żywego.

-Święta?- zaczął denerwować się Gabriel. –Dlaczego wszyscy się zachowują jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało? Uważasz, że jak będziesz dla mnie miły jeden dzień w roku, to cokolwiek zmienia między nami? 

-Ale koalicja…

-Posunięcie czysto polityczne. Naprawę, Lucek, tyle wieków na tronie, a ty dalej się niczego nie nauczyłeś? Naprawdę jesteś taki naiwny? Uważasz, że nasz sojusz ma cokolwiek wspólnego z tym, że cię lubię? Uważasz, że tak po prostu możesz się pojawić u Razjela i nikt cię nie wyrzuci na zbity pysk? Myślisz, że Michał wytrzyma dłużej niż pięć minut? Wracaj lepiej do Głębi i zajmij się czymś pożytecznym, a mi daj spokój!

Widząc, że nic nie ugra, Cesarz Głębi spełnił życzenie, a raczej rozkaz Pana Objawień. Gabriel w końcu został sam i nie przeszkadzało mu to w najmniejszym stopniu. Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał. Nie potrzebował nikogo. Inni archaniołowie i aniołowie to tylko przeszkody. Kradli jego uwagę, którą mógł poświęcić na coś naprawdę istotnego. Dżibrila tak pochłonęła pracą, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy na dworze się ściemniło. Zmęczony archanioł zamknął oczy na chwilę. Kiedy je otworzył, było już kompletnie ciemno. Pałac był cichy, służba już spała. Pokój, w którym się znajdował powinien być pusty. W każdym razie nie powinno być tam kogoś, kogo Pan Zemsty miał nadzieję już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Wysmukła postać siedziała w fotelu, patrząc obojętnie na Regenta.

-Obudziłeś się- przemówił jasnowłosy Eon. –Najwyższy czas, archaniele, bo nie mamy dużo czasu.

-Jaldabaot- wyrwało się Gabrielowi zanim zdążył pomyśleć. –Co ty tu robisz? Jak się tu dostałeś? Przecież ty zwariowałeś. Utraciłeś resztki świadomości.

-Uważaj, Regencie, bo nie chcesz pójść w moje ślady.

Gabriel zaczął się śmiać.

-No tak, przecież to oczywiste. Nie jesteś prawdziwy.

-Jestem bardzo prawdziwy- odparł ten, którego zwali niegdyś Protezą Pana. Dżib prawie poczuł ukłucie w żołądku na wspomnienie tamtych czasów.-Zapewniam cię, to co mnie spotkało, nie jest śmieszne. Przyszedłem cię ostrzec. Podążasz tą samą ścieżką co ja, ale Jasność pozwoliła mi dostrzec moje błędy i dała szansę, żeby chociaż częściowo je naprawić.

-To świetnie, że w końcu widzisz, co zrobiłeś źle, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj- odparł Pan Objawień. -Myślę, że w końcu bym się przespał. Skoro widzę cię, chyba tego potrzebuję.

Niegdysiejszy dumny anioł podniósł się z fotela. Dopiero wtedy Gabriel zauważył, że jego półprzezroczystą formę spowijają jakby łańcuchy.

-Moje ciało dalej znajduje się u nieocenionej Sophii. W tej formie przemierzam Niebo, Limbo i Ziemię, odprawiając swoją pokutę.

-Zasłużyłeś na to- odparł niewzruszony Gabriel. –Teraz wybacz, idę do łóżka.

-Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. Nigdy cię nie lubiłem, ale jeżeli pomoc ci ma zmniejszyć moje cierpienie, zrobię to.

-Faktycznie modelowy przykład resocjalizacji z ciebie- powiedział Dżib.

-Tu nie chodzi o mnie- odparł Jal. Pan Zemsty zanotował półświadomie, że anioł nie prezentuje się w połowie tak imponująco jak za czasów swojej świetności. –Tu chodzi o ciebie. Odwiedzą cię dzisiaj w nocy trzy duchy. Pokażą ci twoją przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Może one do ciebie dotrą, skoro ja nie mogę. Gabrielu, mnie zgubiła moja pycha. Nie kochałem nikogo, nikogo nie potrzebowałem. Chciałem tylko władzy. Nie rób tego samego błędu co ja.

Z tymi słowami eon rozpłynął się w powietrzu, zostawiając Regenta samego.

-Coraz dziwniejsze mam te sny- mruknął sam do siebie Gabriel idąc do sypialni. –Może faktycznie powinienem odpocząć- uznał, kładąc się do łóżka w ubraniu.


	2. Przeszłość

Gabriela obudził dźwięk wybijanych godzin na zegarze. Nie byłoby w tym nic szczególnie dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że Regent zdecydowanie nie był posiadaczem takiego zegara. Zdezorientowany usiadł na łóżku i przetarł oczy. Przed nim stała kolejna postać, której nie spodziewał się już nigdy ujrzeć.

-Uzjel? To naprawdę ty?- zapytał zaspanym głosem.

-Tak, to ja, szefie- odparł spokojnie niebieskowłosy anioł.

-Świetnie- odparł Pan Zemsty obojętnie. Nikt postronny by się nie domyślił jak niegdyś bliski był mu adiutant. –Daj mi się przespać.

Uzjel nie zamierzał dać się tak łatwo zbyć.

-Szefie, teraz ja przejmuję dowodzenie. Jestem Duchem Twoich Przeszłych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

-Kim jesteś?- zapytał wściekły Regent, natychmiast się dobudzając. –Uzjel, przynajmniej ty zachowuj się normalnie i nie zawracaj mi głowy bzdurami. Masz u mnie dług za Hiję. Zresztą, ciebie też tu nie powinno być.

-Właśnie, o Hiji też sobie pogadamy. Tak w ogóle Jaldabaot miał ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Co prawda większość obrazów, które chcę ci pokazać nie dotyczy świąt, ale i tak powinieneś je obejrzeć.

-Co wy wszyscy z tymi świętami? Kolejna głupia okazja, żeby mnie odciągnąć od pracy. Beze mnie to Królestwo się zawali w ciągu tygodnia.

-Zapraszam za mną, Gabrielu. Przed nami dużo pracy, a to chyba lubisz.

Pan Objawień chciał zaprotestować, ale niebieskowłosy anioł chwycił go za rękę. Cały pokój zawirował, a Gabriel z przerażeniem odkrył, że znajduje się na środku łąki.

-Poznajesz to miejsce?- zapytał spokojnie Uzjel.

Pan Zemsty przetoczył wzrokiem po scenerii.

-To było tak dawno…Jeszcze zanim obaliliśmy Protezę. Po co mi to pokazujesz?

-Żebyś sobie przypomniał jaki kiedyś byłeś- odpowiedział Uzjel.

Gabriel popatrzył na rozłożonych na kocach archaniołów. Michał oczywiście siedział obok Lucyfera. W tamtych czasach byli praktycznie nierozłączni. On sam trzymał się blisko Razjela. Rafał szukał czegoś w trawie. Wszyscy wyglądali na młodszych niż teraz. Byli tam wszyscy, poza jednym.

-Gdzie jest Samael?- zapytał w którymś momencie widmowy Pan Tajemnic.

-A co, już się na nim stęskniłeś?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Michał.

-No skąd. Tylko jestem ciekawy dokąd go znowu wywiało i czy trzeba będzie go wyciągać z aresztu.

-Może nie tym razem- wtrącił się Lucek. –Poznał kogoś i twierdzi, że to ta jedyna. Raczej długo go nie zobaczymy.

-Zakochany Samael?- roześmiał się dawny Gabriel. –To coś nowego.

-Ta, tym razem nieźle go trafiło- powiedział Luc.

-Skąd tyle wiesz na ten temat?- zainteresował się Michał, patrząc na jasnowłosego archanioła podejrzliwie.

-Czyżbyś był o niego zazdrosny?- zapytał Niosący Światło.

-I to jak- wyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością drugi archanioł.

-Nie martw się, jesteś i zawsze pozostaniesz moim najlepszym przyjacielem- zaśmiał się lekko Niosący Światło.

-Urocze- powiedział Regent. –Po co mi to pokazujesz?

-Żebyś sobie przypomniał jak spędzałeś czas z rodziną- wyjaśnił cierpliwie Uzjel.

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami.

-Dawne czasy. Teraz to nieaktualne. Wtedy nie byłem odpowiedzialny za Królestwo.

-Nie tęsknisz za tymi czasami?

-Nie ma za czym.

-Byłeś wolny, Gabrielu. Wyglądałeś na szczęśliwego.

-Sam powiedziałeś, że to przeszłość.

-To nie znaczy, że nie możecie się znowu spotkać w takim gronie.

Pan Objawień prawie poczuł uścisk żalu.

-To nie takie proste, Uzjelu. Nie rozumiesz polityki.

-Ja tu nie widzę polityków, tylko grupę przyjaciół- odpowiedział melancholijnie były adiutant.

Archanioł Dobrej Nowiny patrzył jak jego dawne ja rozmawia o czymś nieistotnym z Razjelem.

-Traciliśmy czas. To bez sensu.

-Budowaliście więzi- zauważył lekko Uzjel.

-Na co mi się to przydało? Pozwoliło efektywnie zarządzać Królestwem? Największe, że mam ich lojalność. Nie muszą mnie lubić.

-To naprawdę smutne, że tak uważasz.

-Nie smutne. Pragmatyczne- stwierdził krótko Regent.

-Może następna scena cię przekona, że jednak warto budować więzi.

Tym razem Gabriel dostrzegł siebie i pozostałych archaniołów, dyskutujących plany odnośnie losu Królestwa zaraz po przejęciu władzy.

-Mrzonki, mrzonki i jeszcze raz mrzonki- skomentował to Pan Zemsty. –Teraz już wiem, że nie ma co ich słuchać, tylko robić swoje.

-Dobrze, jedźmy dalej- westchnął anioł. –Kolejna scenka jest mi szczególnie bliska.

Na następnym obrazie Gabriel dostrzegł siebie, już trochę starszego i naznaczonego trudami rządów, ale śmiejącego się i goniącego małą Hiję po ogrodzie. Dziewczyna uciekała przed nim z udawanym krzykiem, aż w końcu wpadła w ramiona Razjela.

-Powiesz mi, że nie było warto?- rzucił Uzjel, patrząc na byłego szefa wyczekująco.

-Może trochę było, ale teraz Hija już mnie nie potrzebuje.

-Słuchaj, może i jestem ostatnim aniołem, który może ci dawać rady na temat Hiji, ale nie odetnij się od niej jak ja. Nie bądź obcy.

Anioł wyglądał jakby naprawdę żałował straconej relacji, ale nie zrobiło to na Gabrielu większego wrażenia.

-To co mi pokazałeś, to piękne wspomnienie, ale tylko wspomnienie.

-Hija cię kocha. Uważa za ojca.

-Nie potrzebuje już mnie.

-Jak uważasz. Lecimy dalej- zdecydował Uzjel, widząc że więcej już nie ugra w tym temacie.

Przy kolejnej scence panująca atmosfera była kompletnie inna. Gabriel, Razjel, Michał i Rafał siedzieli we czwórkę przy stole w ponurym milczeniu. Rudzielec bez słowa dolewał sobie jakiś alkohol z butelki.

-Pamiętasz to wydarzenie?- spytał Gabriela były adiutant.

-To było po buncie Lucyfera. Dowód na to, że już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo.

-Uparciuch z ciebie, Regencie. Masz szansę naprawić relację z Lucyferem. Dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

-To nie byłoby już to samo.

-Każda przyjaźń ewoluuje. Nic nie jest dane raz na zawsze.

-Nie widzę żadnej potrzeby rozmawiania z Lucyferem o niczym innym niż nasze wspólne cele polityczne- odpowiedział wyniośle Regent.

-Michał- mówił tymczasem widmowy Pan Uzdrowień. –Zrobiłeś co musiałeś. Nie miałeś wyjścia. Nie obwiniaj się za to.

Świeżo mianowany Pan Zastępów dolał sobie kolejną szklankę.

-Rafał ma rację. Nie mogłeś inaczej. My to rozumiemy- odezwał się Gabriel z przeszłości.

-Ale to był Lucyfer. Nasz przyjaciel- mruknął ponuro Michał.

-To zrozumiałe, że ci go brakuje- powiedział łagodnie Pan Tajemnic. –Ale on dokonał wyboru.

-To naprawdę nie sprawia, że cokolwiek jest łatwiejsze- wyznał rudzielec.

-Świetnie- skomentował wspomnienie Regent. -Kolejny powód żeby się nie przywiązywać. Można skończyć jak Michał.

-Nie uważasz, że było warto mieć przyjaciela?- Uzjel niestrudzenie drążył temat.

-Takiego, który zawiódł? Ani odrobinę.

-Lucek był także i twoim przyjacielem. To po jego upadku zacząłeś się rzucać w wir pracoholizmu.

-Musiałem odbudować Niebo.

-Może uciekałeś w pracę, żeby o tym nie myśleć?

-Wydaje ci się- stwierdził archanioł defensywnie.

Kolejne scenki zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Gabriel widywał na nich siebie z innymi archaniołami, ale najczęściej był na nich tylko on i Książę Magów.

-Był twoim wsparciem- zauważył Uzjel.

-Był- powiedział prawie smutno Gabriel. –Teraz już nie jest.

-Może to ty z niego zrezygnowałeś?

-Ja?

-Wyrzucałeś go kiedy do ciebie przychodził. Kiedy go odwiedziłeś?

-Byłem zajęty.

Uzjel pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

-Proszę, zabierz mnie już stąd. Mam dość tych wspomnień- poprosił prawie błagalnie Regent.

-Zostało nam jeszcze jedno twoje i jeszcze jedno, które ci chciałem pokazać.

-Dobra, załatwmy to szybko.

-Dobrze- zgodził się Uzjel.-Powiedz mi, poznajesz to miejsce?- zapytał szybko po zmianie scenerii.

-To Pałac Pięści.

-Tak jest. Jesteśmy teraz w okresie już długo po Upadku, ale jeszcze przed zawarciem koalicji. Już po narodzeniu Syna.

-Po co mi to pokazujesz?- spytał zdezorientowany Regent. –To Głębia. Tutaj na pewno nikt nie świętuje.

-Sam zobacz- powiedział Uzjel tajemniczo.

Oczom Gabriela ukazał się Lucyfer, spoglądający melancholijnie w okno. Za nim stał Asmodeusz.

-Belial mi powiedział, że od jakiegoś czasu co roku o tej porze jesteś w okropnym nastroju i nie chcesz nikogo widzieć- powiedział Mod.

-A ty mimo to postanowiłeś mnie odwiedzić?- zapytał Niosący Światło jakimś dziwnym głosem.

-Czy chodzi o to, co ludzie nazywają Bożym Narodzeniem?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Asmo, wpatrując się w Imperatora swoimi wielkimi, ciekawymi oczami.

Luc westchnął, odwracając się powoli do Zgniłego Chłopca.

-Wiesz, że nie żałuję Buntu?

Asmodeusz kiwnął głową.

-Nawet nie pomyślałem przez sekundę inaczej, ale co to ma do rzeczy?

-Pogodziłem się, że Michał, Gabriel, Razjel i Rafał już nigdy nie będą moimi przyjaciółmi. Ale w ten dzień zawsze mi jakoś z tym źle. Nigdy nie miałem okazji spędzić z nimi Bożego Narodzenia- wyjaśnił Lucyfer.

Mod rozsiadł się na kanapie.

-Dlatego spędzisz je ze mną- oznajmił stanowczo.

-Mod, jesteś demonem- skrzywił się Imperator. Nie obchodzisz Bożego Narodzenia- dodał takim tonem, jakby to była oczywistość.

-Lucek, z tego co zrozumiałem, w ten dzień nikt nie powinien być sam. Nie wiem o co dokładnie chodzi w tym całym świętowaniu, ale jestem tu dla ciebie.

Gabriel wydawał się absolutnie nieporuszony tym widokiem.

-Urocze- mruknął sarkastycznie. -Nie wierzę, że Lucek jest aż tak sentymentalny. Nie dziwię się, że Głębia się buntuje skoro rządzi nimi taki emocjonalny idiota, ale Asmodeusz powinien myśleć bardziej trzeźwo.

-Może myśli. To przecież nie wyklucza, że chce pomóc przyjacielowi- tłumaczył cierpliwie Uzjel.

-Traci tylko czas- stwierdził twardo Regent.

-Ile razy powiedziałeś dzisiaj o stracie czasu?

-Bo przez ciebie go tracę!

Uz zamknął oczy i policzył do trzech.

-Ostatnia rzecz z mojej strony. Popatrz, to ty w te same święta. Byłeś gospodarzem imprezy. Czy Michał nie ubiera choinki?

-Ubiera- Pan Objawień uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Pan Zastępów stał na drabinie i odmierzał odległości linijką.

-Michał, to bombki, a nie żołnierze- krzyczał z dołu Razjel.

Gabriel i Rafał siedzieli w fotelach i oglądali tą scenę z rozbawieniem.

-Bardziej w prawo tą czerwoną- krzyknął Regent.

Rudy archanioł wychylił się za mocno i z hukiem z spadł drabiny. Uzdrowiciel i Regent natychmiast do niego odbiegli.

-Coś ucierpiało?- zapytał zaniepokojony Rafał.

-Bywało gorzej- spróbował uśmiechnąć się Michał. –Jestem żołnierzem, muszę być twardy.

-Spokojnie, Michał- odparł Pan Objawień. –Nie musisz być twardy cały czas. Są święta. Chodźmy lepiej świętować. Choinka nie musi być idealna.

-Co o tym myślisz?- zapytał Uzjel stojącego obok Gabriela.

-Myślę, że to było głupie. Teraz jestem mądrzejszy. Po co komu w ogóle choinka? Czy to już koniec i nigdzie nie będziesz mnie ciągnąć?

-Gabrielu, dzisiejszej nocy próbowałem ci pokazać jak ważne są twoje relacje z innymi. Próbowałem ci pokazać czasy, w których byłeś dzięki nim szczęśliwy i te, w których ich wsparcie podnosiło cię na duchu. Obiecaj mi, że będziesz ich lepiej traktować. Oni chcą tylko twojego dobra.

-Naprawdę potrafię sam określić swoje dobro- stwierdził uparcie Pan Zemsty.

Uzjel spojrzał na archanioła z nieukrytym smutkiem.

-Sam sobie robisz krzywdę- szepnął. –Oni sobie poradzą. Cierpią z powodu twojej niedostępności, ale mają siebie nawzajem, a ty zostaniesz sam. Od tego momentu przejmie cię Duch Tegorocznych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Do widzenia, szefie.

Mówiąc to, niebieskowłosy anioł zaczął blednąć, aż rozpłynął się w powietrzu, tak jak Jaldabaot poprzednio. Jego ostatnie słowa wywarły na Regencie większe wrażenie niż wszystkie wspomnienia razem wzięte. Czyżby naprawdę inni przez niego cierpieli? Przecież on nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Zapracowywał się przecież właśnie po to, żeby im było dobrze. Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu Archanioł Dobrej Nowiny zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy na pewno jest zadowolony ze swojego życia. Nie miał jednak zbyt wiele czasu, żeby się zastanowić nad tym dokładniej, bo kolejna skrzydlata postać już nadchodziła w jego stronę.


	3. Teraźniejszość cz.I

-Daimon?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Gabriel.-Czy ty przypadkiem nie byłeś ostatnio gdzieś daleko w Strefach?

-Po pierwsze, nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Po Protezie i Uzjelu chyba jestem najmniej nieoczekiwany. Po drugie, dzisiaj jestem Duchem Tegorocznych Świąt Bożego Narodzenia i mam mocne postanowienie wbić ci trochę rozumu do tej głowy- odpowiedział Frey, ponieważ w istocie to był on.

-Nigdzie nie idę- stwierdził uparcie Regent.

Anioł Zagłady rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

-Owszem, idziesz.

-Dlaczego miałbym gdziekolwiek z tobą iść? Czy już mnie wystarczająco nie dręczyliście tej nocy?

Abaddon roześmiał się upiornie.

-Dwa słowa: Gwiazda. Zagłady. Idziesz, albo…

Nie dokończył, ale Pan Zemsty wiedział z doświadczenia, że niewypowiedziane groźby są najgorsze.

-W każdym razie, skoro dalej zadajesz takie pytania- podjął Frey. –To znaczy, że dalej niczego się nie nauczyłeś. Pokażę ci teraz dwa miejsca.

Regent westchnął ciężko.

-Zawsze to krócej niż z Uzjelem.

Daimon odruchowo położył rękę na rękojeści Gwiazdy Zagłady.

-Nie myśl, że będzie to miła podróż. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zasłużyłeś. Bardzo brzydko potraktowałeś dzisiaj kilku ostatnich aniołów, którzy żywią wobec ciebie cieplejsze uczucia. Twoja służba cię wręcz nie znosi.

-Nie powinna mnie lubić. Wtedy gorzej pracują. Poza tym, ostatnio kiedy sprawdzałem, też nie byłeś ulubieńcem Królestwa.

-Nie rozmawiamy dzisiaj o mnie, Gabrielu. Poza tym, mimo mojego niewątpliwie paskudnego charakteru ja przynajmniej nie zostawiam przyjaciół. Uwaga, pierwszy przystanek na naszej trasie -odpowiedział grobowym tonem Frey.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd Gabriel znalazł się pośrodku jednego z największych pokoi w pałacu Księcia Magów. Oprócz Razjela znajdowali się tam jeszcze Michał, z rogami renifera przyczepionymi do kręconych włosów, Rafał w swetrze w bałwanki i Lucyfer w koszuli w czerwone świąteczne dzwoneczki. Siedzieli przy bogato zastawionym stole, a rozentuzjazmowany Niosący Światło opowiadał coś pozostałym archaniołom:

-Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Nawet Belial. Tylko Mod jakoś podejrzanie mrużył oczka i się uśmiechał. Więc mówię mu: Taki mi się odwdzięczasz? Jeszcze raz mi wytniesz taki numer, to cię zapakuję w paczkę i odeślę do Lilth. Chłopaki w jeszcze większy śmiech, a Modo przestał się uśmiechać, za to zaczął teatralnie omdlewać. Na co ja mu wtedy…

-Urocze- skomentował Gabriel, podczas gdy Lucek ciągnął swoją opowieść. –Ściągnąłeś mnie tutaj żebyś mógł posłuchać o demonach?

-Ściągnąłem cię tutaj, żebyś mógł popatrzeć, co cię omija.

-Miało być nieprzyjemnie. Oni wyglądają na całkiem zadowolonych.

Razjel również śmiał się z opowieści Imperatora, ale miał w oczach dziwną melancholię.

-Dobrze, widzę, że mi nie wychodzi-powiedział Lucek, przerywając zabawianie zgromadzonych. -Miałem nadzieję, że to poprawi nam humor.

-Nie chodzi o ciebie, Luc- odparł Książę Magów.-Po prostu miałem nadzieję, że Gabriel jednak zdecyduje się przyjść. Powinienem był mu powiedzieć wcześniej. Może wtedy by znalazł czas.

-Obaj wiemy, że to by nic nie dało- stwierdził ponuro Michał, niemrawo grzebiąc widelcem w jedzeniu. –Dlaczego on nas odrzuca? Zrobiliśmy coś nie tak?

-Może nie powinniście mnie zapraszać?- zasugerował nieśmiało Lucyfer. –Też byłem dzisiaj u niego i było, cóż, niemiło.

-To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą- pocieszył go Rafał, włączając się do rozmowy. –Dla mnie nie był lepszy. Chciałem go poprosić o wsparcie, ale też mnie odesłał. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Dżibril jest w coraz gorszym stanie. Nie wiem już co możemy zrobić. Ani jako przyjaciel, ani jako uzdrowiciel. Martwię się o niego.

-Wiem, że ktoś taki jak ja nie powinien być naiwny, ale mimo wszystko miałem nadzieję, że przyjdzie- powiedział Pan Tajemnic. –Prezent dam mu po świętach.

-Wątpię, żeby docenił-mruknął Cesarz Otchłani. –Ale nie możemy się poddać.

-Hija nie wygląda za dobrze- zauważył Pan Uzdrowień. Faktycznie, anielica siedziała w kącie pokoju ze spuszczoną głową.

Gospodarz imprezy westchnął ciężko.

-Próbowałem ją namówić, żeby z nami usiadła, ale ona też czekała na Gabriela. Miała nadzieję, że znajdzie dla niej chwilę. Spróbuję jeszcze raz- powiedział wystając i podszedł do adoptowanej córki.

-Hija- zaczął łagodnie. –Mi też jest przykro, że go tu nie ma, ale to nie powód żeby marnować sobie wieczór.

-Po prostu…Myślałam…Wiem, że nie powinnam…Przecież nie przyszedł rok temu…Ani wcześniej…Nie odpowiada na zaproszenia, sam też żadnego nie wyśle. Czy on mnie jeszcze kocha? Czy ja go w ogóle jeszcze obchodzę?- zapytała załamana anielica.

-Gdyby nie to, że jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc, poszatkowałbym cię Gwiazdą Zagłady. Wcześniej miałem ochotę, a teraz to już w ogóle. Daj mi jeden powód, dla którego nie powinienem- oznajmił Frey. Coś w jego postawie sugerowało wyraźnie, że faktycznie rozważa taką ewentualność.

-Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?- spróbował Regent.

-Przyjaciółmi? Czy to słowo dla ciebie coś znaczy? Popatrz. Oni wszyscy chcieliby żebyś z nimi był, chociaż coraz mniej ich rozumiem- rzucił ostro Burzyciel Światów.

-Nie myślałem, że tak bardzo będzie im mnie brakować- powiedział Gabriel, czując narastające uczucie żalu. Może jednak mógłbym się wyrwać na kilka godzin.

Razjel próbował pocieszać Hiję, ale marnie mu szło ze względu na to, że sam czuł się podobnie do niej.

-Nie masz zamiaru wyrzucać mnie, Michał?- zapytał tymczasem przy stole Lucyfer.

-Dlaczego miałbym?- chciał wiedzieć Pan Zastępów.

-Gabriel twierdził, że nie wytrzymasz ze mną za długo.

Rudzielec pokręcił powoli głową.

-Lucek, Dżibrila już na dobrą sprawę z nami nie ma. Nie mam zamiaru tracić jeszcze raz ciebie. Jest nas za mało, żeby się kłócić. Poza tym, ja naprawdę żałuję, że sprawy się potoczyły tak jak potoczyły.

-Powiedzmy, że obaj robiliśmy rzeczy których żałujemy. Nie roztrząsajmy już tego, jest Wigilia. Powiedziałbym, że jesteśmy wszyscy znowu razem, ale…

-Właśnie. Dlaczego on nam to robi? Mogłoby być tak pięknie, jak kiedyś.

-Dobre czasy- stwierdził Niosący Światło i wychylił kieliszek doborowego wina.

-Może powinienem faktycznie naprawić relację z Luckiem. Skoro nawet Michał mógł- powiedział Pan Zemsty.

-Nie może, ale na pewno. Z Luckiem i całą resztą. Powinieneś ich błagać na kolanach o wybaczenie- odpowiedział Anioł Zagłady, nie mniej ponury niż chwilę wcześniej.

-Co to, to już przesada. Jestem Regentem. Mam swoją godność- zaprotestował Gabriel.

-Oczywiście. Rób co chcesz, jeżeli chcesz żeby się dalej o ciebie martwili- stwierdził zły Daimon. –Oglądaj dalej.

Michał wstał i ogłosił donośnie:

-Słuchajcie, wszystkim nam jest źle, bo Gabriel się coraz bardziej od nas oddala, ale nie dajmy sobie zepsuć tego dnia. Kolejna Wigilia dopiero za rok. Pograjmy w coś. Zabawmy się. Wymieńmy w końcu te prezenty.

-Słusznie- poparł go jasnowłosy archanioł. –Specjalnie się wyrwałem z Głębi, żeby pobyć tu z wami i się niczym nie martwić przez jeden wieczór. Głębia mi się nie zawali.

-Czy twoi tamtejsi przyjaciele nie mieli nic przeciwko? Nie chcieli poświętować z tobą?- zapytał wrażliwy jak zawsze Rafał, ale Lucka to tylko rozbawiło.

-To Głębia. Tam nikt nawet nie obchodzi Bożego Narodzenia. Dla nich to dzień jak każdy inny. Czasem Mod dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa, ale przeżyje beze mnie kilka godzin. Wie gdzie jestem. Sam powiedział, że święta powinno się spędzać z rodziną.

-Nie głupio ci, że demon ma więcej wrażliwości od ciebie?- zapytał Dżibrila Frey.

-Może odrobinę- przyznał Pan Objawień, czując, ze to co właśnie zobaczył i usłyszał zaczęło się przebijać przez jego pancerz. –Daimonie. Czy my mamy jeszcze szansę być rodziną?- zapytał, patrząc smutno na pozostałych archaniołów.

-To już zależy od ciebie. Popatrz, chyba udało im się trochę rozruszać Hiję. Wygląda na to, że nieźle się zaczynają bawić. Uważaj, bo niedługo pogodzą się z faktami i nie będziesz im już dłużej potrzebny. Tego chcesz?

-Nie, na Jasność, nie. Daim, ja nie chcę żeby to tak wyglądało. Będę się bardziej starał.

-Świetnie. Przynajmniej tą część już zaczynasz pojmować. Mój czas powoli się kończy, musimy przejść do drugiej.

-Drugiej? Już obiecałem, że się poprawię.

-Czeka cię jeszcze długa droga do poprawy. Tu nie chodzi tylko o zgromadzonych w tym pokoju. Musisz zmienić wiele rzeczy, Regencie. Czas na kolejną wizytę.

-Daimon, naprawdę mam dość- poprosił Gabriel, ale Anioł Zagłady pozostał niewzruszony.

-Dość? To była łatwiejsza część. Teraz będzie tylko gorzej. Może trochę przynajmniej ruszy cię sumienie, skoro jednak jakieś masz.

-Dobrze, przyznaję, żeście mi z Uzjelem udowodnili kilka spraw. Przyjdę do Razjela, obiecuję- stwierdził gorliwie archanioł.

-Co z resztą roku?- zapytał podstępnie Frey.

-Dalej jestem Regentem. Jestem zajęty. Nie mogę sobie po prostu ciągle kogoś odwiedzać.

-Gabriel, ty dalej niewiele z tego rozumiesz. Trzymaj się, będzie ostra jazda.

-Dokąd teraz?- chciał wiedzieć Pan Zemsty.

-Zaraz się sam przekonasz- odpowiedział Daimon enigmatycznie.


	4. Teraźniejszośc cz. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogłam znaleźć dobrego małego Tima w cyklu zastępowym, zatem przedstawiam wam Tamiela, moje OC.

Krajobraz stopniowo zaczął się zmieniać z pięknych pałaców i willi, zadbanych ogrodów i ulic poprzez przeciętność niższych pięter Nieba, aż po charakterystyczną zabudowę limbańską. Wąskimi uliczkami przeciskały się tłumy aniołów, demonów, dżinów, salamander i innych istot.

-Dokąd oni się tak spieszą?- zapytał Gabriel.

-Do domów- odpowiedział Daimon. –Wpływy się tutaj mieszają. Ci, którzy nie świętują Bożego Narodzenia też dostają wolne. Spędzają wieczór z rodzinami. Zapraszają przyjaciół. Nikt nie chce być sam. Popatrz, jesteśmy już na miejscu.

Gabriel spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez Abaddona. Jego oczom ukazał się niewielki domek. Obejście prezentowało się czysto, ale skromnie. Widać było, że mieszkańcy tego miejsca nie są zamożni.

-Dlaczego mnie wziąłeś do Limbo? -zapytał Dżibril.-To nawet nie moje Królestwo

-Najpierw popatrz, a potem zadawaj pytania- odparł Frey. -Może to nie twoje Królestwo, ale twoi poddani. Bardzo zresztą zasłużeni. Poznajesz tych dwoje?- spytał, wchodząc do środka i ciągnąc ze sobą Regenta.

Gabriel popatrzył na rozkładającą półmiski ciemnowłosą anielicę. Wokół niej kręciły się młode anielątka różnej płci i wieku, a jej zaokrąglony brzuch wyraźnie sugerował, że kolejne jest w drodze. Do pomieszczenia wszedł anioł z jednym skrzydłem.

-To ci od księgi…-przypomniał sobie Gabriel. –Obrazek rodzinnego szczęścia?

-Nie do końca- pokręcił głową Daimon.

-Jak ona sobie radzi z taką gromadką? – zapytał Pan Zemsty patrząc jak Drop mówi coś do dzieci. -Sama? Nie ma żadnej służącej?

-Dżibril, czyś ty na łeb upadł?- oburzył się Frey. –Służącą? Serio? Akurat zapewniam cię, że to ich najmniejszy problem.

-Nie jest zmęczona?

-Na pewno jest.

-Dlaczego ktoś chciałby mieć tyle dzieci?- pytał dalej Gabriel. Pamiętał doskonale jak absorbująca była opieka nad mała Hiją, mimo że miał Razjela i służbę, która mu w tym pomagała. Nie wyobrażał sobie nawet jak można było wychowywać tyle anielątek, jeszcze w dodatku w takich warunkach.

-Niektórzy po prostu je lubią. Nie zadawaj tyle pytań, patrz dalej- mruknął Anioł Zemsty.

Drago Gamerin podszedł do żony.

-I jak?- zapytała Drop, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

-Przykro mi. Mówi, że nie da rady- odpowiedział anioł. Jego głos zabrzmiał w miarę pewnie, ale Regent mógł wychwycić w nim lekkie drżenie.

-Tato, Tamiel nie przyjdzie? Nie może być sam. Jest Wigilia- zapytało któreś ze starszych dzieci.

-Źle się czuje. Nie da rady wstać z łóżka. Pójdziemy do niego po kolacji- wyjaśnił łagodnie były Szeolita.

-Dzieci czasem źle się czują. Anielskie też. Powinieneś o tym wiedzieć, Daimon. Nie widzę tu nic nadzwyczajnego- powiedział Gabriel, próbując odpędzić od siebie myśl, że ten dom wyglądał podejrzanie smutno jak na dzień, który miał był radosny z założenie.

-Tamiel nie jest chory na zwykłą chorobę, Dżibrilu. Nie przejdzie mu po tygodniu- odparł Burzyciel Światów.

Regent powrócił do obserwowania rodziny.

-Skoro tak- westchnęła Drop. –Siadajcie wszyscy, jedzenie stygnie. Posłuchajcie, ja wiem, że wam jest smutno, ale Tamowi nie zrobi się od tego lepiej. My też byśmy woleli, żeby był tu z nami, ale nie będziemy do zmuszać.

-Mamo, ale jeszcze miesiąc temu czuł się lepiej. Myślałem, że wyzdrowieje- odezwało się któreś z dzieci.

-My też, kochanie. Niestety, nastąpiło pogorszenie.

-Czy Tam jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie zdrowy? Będzie się mógł z nami bawić?- zapytała podobna jak dwie krople wody do ojca dziewczyna.

-Robimy wszystko, żeby tak było- zapewnił Drago. –Cieszmy się tym, co mamy.

Wszystkie głowy odwróciły na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Do kuchni wszedł drobny, ciemnowłosy aniołek. Widać było, że chodzenie sprawia mu trudność. Jeden z jego braci natychmiast do niego podbiegł, o mało go nie przewracając.

-Tam! Jednak wstałeś- krzyknął entuzjastycznie.

-Nie mogłem leżeć, wiedząc że na mnie czekacie- odpowiedział słabo Tamiel.

Drop dyskretnie otarła łzę.

-Drago, ja nie wiem czy my damy radę- szepnęła, nachylając się do męża. -Szczególnie teraz- powiedziała, kładąc rękę na brzuchu. –Leczenie Tamiela tyle kosztuje, a nie przynosi rezultatów.

-Dalej uważasz, że są biedni ze swojej winy? Drago był Szeolitą. Walczył ze Królestwo. Oboje uratowali tobie i Razjelowi tyłki. To mało?- zapytał ze złością Frey.

-Mogłem się mylić- przyznał Regent. –Ale ja przecież nie twierdziłem, że wszyscy są biedni ze swojej winy.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze- zapewniał tymczasem żonę anioł, ale widać było, że sam ma wątpliwości.

Tamiel usiadł z pomocą siostry na krześle.

-Możemy zaczynać?- zapytało najmłodsze dziecko.

-Teraz już tak- uśmiechnęła się anielica. –Chcieliśmy wam z tatą powiedzieć, że cieszymy się, że was mamy. Was wszystkich. Tam, zrobimy wszystko żebyś wyzdrowiał.

-Daimonie- zapytał Pan Objawień. –Czy z Tamielem będzie wszystko w porządku?

-Jeszcze dzisiaj rano nie wydawałeś się zainteresowany losem biedaków z Limbo- odpowiedział sucho Abaddon. -Jeżeli cię to interesuje, to mogę ci powiedzieć jeszcze te święta spędzą całą rodziną, lecz już za rok, może dwa po Tamielu zostanie tylko puste krzesło przy stole.

-To niemożliwe- pobladł Gabriel.-Musi coś dać się zrobić.

-Owszem, da się, ale ich na to nie stać. Poza tym, dlaczego miałby cię obchodzić los jakiś biedaków? Jesteś Regentem, masz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż zajmowanie się każdym po kolei. Przecież Tamiel stałby się tylko obciążeniem dla budżetu Nieba, czyż nie?

-Daimonie, proszę, nie. Muszę im jakoś pomóc. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Tamiel umarł- powiedział Regent prawie błagalnie. Przecież nie był bez serca. Może nie był Rafałem, ale nie mógł patrzeć bezczynnie jak anielskie dziecko umierało po kawałku.

-Miło, że w końcu coś do ciebie dociera- skwitował Daimon pozornie niedbałym tonem.

-Na co dokładnie choruje Tamiel?

-Ciężko powiedzieć. Wiadomo tylko, że choroba wysysa z niego wszystkie siły. Wszystkie ich oszczędności idą na leczenie. Ta kolacja to jedyna ekstrawagancja, na którą sobie pozwolili po raz pierwszy od miesięcy.

-Ekstrawagancja? Wygląda zupełnie normalnie.

-Gabrielu, kiedy ostatnio byłeś w Limbo?

-Nie pamiętam- przyznał Pan Objawień.

-W pierwszym Niebie?- drążył dalej Frey.

-Też nie pamiętam. Kiedyś byłem.

-Na pewno widziałeś coś w Głębi.

-Tak, ale to problem Lucyfera, a nie mój.

Anioł Zagłady potarł ręką po czole.

-Myślisz, że u ciebie jest lepiej? Wiesz ile jest takich rodzin jak ta?

-Dużo?- odgadł Regent. –Mam im pomóc, tak?

-Dokładnie. Tak bardzo zajmujesz się dobrem Królestwa, że tracisz z oczy jego mieszkańców.

-Nie mogę każdym zająć się z osobna.

-Możesz przeorganizować administrację tak, żeby im pomagała. Możesz poprzeć pomysły Rafała. Mógłbyś wiele rzeczy. Co może być ważniejsze? Budowa parku w Hajot Hakados?

-Daimon, to nie ta. Ja po prostu…- zaczął Gabriel, ale urwał, nie wiedząc co takiego mógłby powiedzieć na swoją obronę.

-Przestaw sobie priorytety zanim będzie za późno.

Archanioł patrzył smutno jak Tam z trudem utrzymywał pozycję siedzącą przy stole.

-Tamiel wie, że jest źle, mimo że nikt mu tego wprost nie powiedział- odezwał się znowu Frey. –Wie, że go kochają, ale zdaje sobie też sprawę, że rodzinie wszystkiego brakuje. Wydaje mu się, że jak odejdzie, oni odetchną z ulgą.

-Oni się załamią- powiedział Pan Objawień.-On nie może umrzeć. Zrobię wszystko. Naprawdę wszystko.

-Nawet wybierzesz się do Limbo?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem Anioł Zagłady.

-Mogę nawet wziąć do go Szóstego Nieba. Całą rodzinę. Daimon, ja muszę coś z tym zrobić.

-Świetnie. Ale jak masz im pomagać, to nie możesz im dać złudnej nadziei.

-Będę odpowiedzialny, przysięgam. Ściągnę najlepszych uzdrowicieli. Rafał na pewno się zgodzi.

-Po tym jak go potraktowałeś? W sumie to możliwe, on ma jednak miękkie serce. Na widok chłopca mu zmięknie.

-Na pewno zmięknie, na pewno- powtarzał gorączkowo Regent. –Proszę, Daimon, nie chcę już tego oglądać.

-Nie chcesz? Sam się przyczyniłeś do tego. Trzeba było wcześniej zainteresować się swoimi poddanymi- wytknął Burzyciel Światów nielitościwie.

-Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Obiecuję. Zorganizuję im jakąś pomoc.

-Dżib, mój czas w tym wcieleniu już mija. Widzę, że coś powoli dociera do twojego zakutego łba. Ale jeżeli nic nie zrobisz z tym, co ci pokazałem…

-To?- zapytał Dżibril bardziej niepewnym głosem niż by chciał.

-To już ci najlepiej pokaże mój następca- odparł Abaddon, po czym zniknął tak jak jego poprzednicy, a oczom Gabriela prawie natychmiast ukazała się zakapturzona, posępna figura, zmierzająca powoli i prawie majestatycznie w jego stronę. Sparaliżowany ze strachu i przejęcia Regent nie mógł się poruszyć.

-Samaelu?- zapytał niepewnie po tym jak postać zdjęła kaptur.

-Pod tym imieniem mnie znałeś- odezwał się rudy upadły. –Dzisiaj jestem Duchem Przyszłych Świąt.

-Dlaczego ty? Dlaczego ze wszystkich aniołów?- chciał wiedzieć Pan Zemsty.

W zielonych oczach Samaela pojawił się na wpół łobuzerski, na wpół okrutny błysk.

-Ktoś uznał, że się nadaję. Z przyjemnością pokażę ci skutki twoich działań.

Archanioł Objawień wyprostował się dumnie.

-Prowadź więc. Nie boję się ciebie.

-To nie mnie powinieneś się bać, Gabrielu- odparł Ryży Hultaj przejmującym głosem, sprawiając że ciemnowłosy archanioł zadrżał mimo woli.

Niech Jasność, gdziekolwiek była, ma go w swojej opiece.


	5. Przyszłość

Ledwie Samael wypowiedział ostatnie słowa, a Regent poczuł, że wylądował na jakiejś zasypanej śniegiem ulicy. Była ona prawie zupełnie pusta, poza dwiema anielicami brnącymi przez zaspy.

-Nie wierzę, że on już nie żyje- mówiła jedna z nich, przedzierając się z widocznym trudem. –Ale nie wiem, czy to powód do zmartwień. Powinnyśmy się raczej cieszyć. Drań już nie będzie mógł nam nic zrobić.

-Tak- przytaknęła druga. –Praca tutaj była najgorszą w moim życiu. W samej Głębi byłoby mi lepiej.

-Przynajmniej teraz dostaniemy świetne referencje. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak z nim było koszmarnie. Myśmy to zniosły, mamy być z czego dumne. Wszędzie nas zatrudnią.

-Widać tacy jak on przynoszą więcej pożytku po śmierci niż za życia.

-Szkoda tylko, że nie przyniósł tego pożytku nam dawno temu. Ciekawe czy ktokolwiek za nim zapłacze.

-Podobno kiedyś ktoś go jeszcze odwiedzał. Potem wszyscy się poddali.

-Dziwisz się?

-Ani odrobinę. Nawet na chwilę nie opuszczał tego gabinetu. Ciekawe czy w ogóle pamiętał jak wygląda Niebo.

-Sam był sobie winien. Nie ma co go żałować.

-Samaelu, ja nawet nie znam tych anielic- powiedział Gabriel. –Czemu mi to pokazujesz?

-Patrz, a ja myślałem, że już tej nocy wszyscy kazali ci się zamknąć. Ja to zrobię jeszcze raz- oznajmił Ryży Hultaj z nieukrywaną radością.

-Samaelu, ja…

-Zamknij się i patrz.

Sceneria się zmieniła. Pan Zemsty zorientował się, że stoi pośrodku czyjegoś salonu. Kilkoro uśmiechniętych aniołów i anielic rozmawiało o czymś nieistotnym.

-Jakie to szczęście- zaczął rumiany anioł. –Świetny czas na interesy.

-W istocie, wspaniały- przytaknął jego rozmówca. –Nic tak nie nakręca spekulacji jak niepewne czasy.

-Samaelu, jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że chcesz mojego dobra- odezwał się poirytowany Regent. –Co to niby ma być?

-Mi też, a oto tu jestem. Całkiem niezła zabawa- odpowiedział Ryży Hultaj.

-Z czyjej śmierci oni tak się cieszą?

-Oto zagadka roku. Zaraz dostaniesz na nią odpowiedź.

Obraz zawirował jeszcze raz i zanim Gabriel dał radę się zorientować, znajdował się w pięknym mauzoleum. Nad czymś, co wyglądało jak prosta płyta nagrobna stali pogrążeni w zadumie Razjel, Michał i Rafał. Ten ostatni cały czas pociągał nosem, a łzy leciały niekontrolowanie mu po zaczerwienionych policzkach. Kilka kroków za nimi stał Lucyfer.

-Czyli to jednak prawda- odezwał się Niosący Światło. –Azazel mi mówił, nie chciałem wierzyć…

W prawie pustym pomieszczeniu odbił się echem głośny szloch Pana Uzdrowień.

-Czy koalicja…?- zapytał Pan Tajemnic spokojnie, lecz brzmienie jego głosu sugerowało, że wcześniej długo płakał.

-Nic się tutaj nie zmienia- odpowiedział Imperator i podszedł bliżej. –Dalej ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Nie układało się nam ostatnio, ale mimo wszystko…- szepnął bardziej do siebie niż innych, przesuwając dłonią po jasnym kamieniu. –Musicie przejąć władzę- dodał dużo głośniej.

-Dlaczego oni rozmawiają o przejęciu władzy?- zapytał Dżibril, ale Samael milczał.

-Hija nie przyjdzie?- spytał tymczasem Rafał.

-Dlaczego oni rozmawiają o Hiji?- zaniepokoił się Gabriel.

-Słuchaj dalej- odparł Samael.

-Powiedziała, że Gabriel przestał być już dawno jej ojcem- powiedział Razjel.

Pan Zemsty poczuł, że nogi się przed nim uginają.

-Ja nie żyję?- zapytał bardzo cicho, a Ryży Hultaj przytaknął. –Co się stało?

-Nawet ty nie jesteś odporny na wszystko.

-Ale Hija…Ja ją przecież kocham.

-Nie okazywałeś jej tego ostatnio.

-Ojciec roku się znalazł. Ona wie, że ją kocham.

-Widać jednak nie.

-Przynajmniej moi przyjaciele mnie dobrze wspominają. Popatrz jacy są smutni.

-Możecie wpaść do mnie- zaproponował w międzyczasie Lucyfer. –Albo lepiej nie zostawiajcie Królestwa. Sam już nie wiem.

Płacz Rafała nabrał na sile.

-Będzie nam go brakować- stwierdzić melancholijnie Książę Magów.

-Widzisz?- zapytał prawie triumfalnie Pan Objawień.

-Czy ty się niczego nie uczysz?- zirytował się Sam.

-Gabriel był wielkim politykiem i za kimś takim będziemy tęsknić, ale już dawno przestał być naszym przyjacielem- powiedział Michał głosem, przez który się przebijało wzburzenie. –Przykro mi, Rafał, ale ktoś musiał to powiedzieć głośno- dodał łagodniej na widok przerażonego spojrzenia Pana Uzdrowień. –Kiedy się ostatnio tobą zainteresował?

-Nie wiem…Nie pamiętam. Zawsze był zajęty- przyznał uzdrowiciel.

-Kiedy go ostatnio widzieliśmy poza spotkaniami koalicji?- drążył dalej rudy archanioł.

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

-Michał niestety ma rację- powiedział przygaszony Imperator. –To nie był już nasz Dżibril. Już od dawna.

-Może za mało się staraliśmy- stwierdził równie przybity Pan Tajemnic.

-Robiliśmy wszystko, Raz- szepnął Pan Zastępów. –Naprawdę wszystko.

-Wiem, jak to jest rządzić- powiedział Imperator.- Zaryzykuję twierdzenie, że Głębia jest gorsza do ogarnięcia niż Królestwo. Kiedy zostałem Imperatorem nigdy nie potrzebowałem wsparcia przyjaciół tak ja w tamtej chwili. Gabriel miał wasze wsparcie, ale z niego nie skorzystał. Wiem, że można mieć władzę i nie zrezygnować z was. Ani ogólnie z przyjaciół. Z żadnego z nich.

-Może gdyby Dżibril dopuścił nas do siebie, bylibyśmy w stanie wychwycić ten spisek wcześniej. Może dalej by żył- mruknął ponuro Michał, wpatrując się w płytę nagrobną.

-Nikt z nas nie wiedział co robił, ani z kim się zadawał. Zawsze jak się pytaliśmy wybuchał gniewem- wspomniał Rafał.

-Powiedziałbym, że będziemy musieli się nauczyć żyć bez niego, ale on sam nas tego nauczył dawno temu- stwierdził Książę Magów.

-Masz rację- zgodził się Luc. –Słuchajcie, muszę wracać na Dół. Nie martwię się, poradzicie sobie.

-Może tak jest lepiej dla Królestwa- odparł zamyślony Michał. –Gabriel odszedł jako wielki polityk, ale widzieliście jego najnowsze pomysły. Kompletnie tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

-Nie wierzę, że to mówię- dodał Razjel.-Ale może dobrze, że spotkał go taki koniec. Lepiej tak dla niego i dla nas. Nikt z nas nie chciał, żeby stał się drugim Protezą.

Dżibril słuchał tej wymiany zdań z przerażeniem w oczach.

-Już wystarczająco się o niego zamartwialiśmy za życia- powiedział Pan Zastępów. –Nie dajmy mu się wykończyć po śmierci. Przepraszam, jeżeli uważacie mnie za drania. Jestem prostym żołnierzem. Mówię, to co myślę.

-Chyba powiedziałeś to, o czym wszyscy myśleliśmy- przyznał Książę Magów.

-To nie może tak się skończyć- stwierdził przerażony Regent.

-Nie?- zapytał Ryży Hultaj udając zdziwienie. -Jesteś na najlepszej drodze, żeby to się tak skończyło.

-Ja się zmienię!- krzyknął desperacko Gabriel. –Przysięgam, że się zmienię!

-Zmienisz się?- zapytał kpiąco Samael. -Tacy jak my się nie zmieniają, chyba że na gorsze. Uwierz mi, ja wiem doskonale o czym mówię. Nagrobek masz ładny, jeżeli cię to pocieszy.

-Nie chcę ładnego nagrobka.

-To da się załatwić. Możesz mieć brzydki.

-Sam, nie rozumiesz. Chcę, żeby coś po mnie zostało! Chcę, żeby ktoś mnie wspomniał z sympatią. Chcę, żeby było jak dawniej.

-Czyżby? Niedawno mówiłeś, że nigdy już nie będzie jak dawniej. Nie jesteś już tym aniołem.

-Zmienię się! Przysięgam! Mam dla kogo. Dajcie mi jeszcze jedną szansę. Ja nie chcę umierać. Chcę żyć, życie jest zbyt piękne, żeby go dobrze nie wykorzystać. Będę świętował Boże Narodzenie. Nie spędzę już nigdy sam Wigilii. Ja się zmienię!- krzyczał Pan Objawień prawie desperacko, ale Samael tylko roześmiał się okrutnie i pchnął go na ziemię. Regent poczuł, że zapada się w ciemność.

-Nie!- zawołał lecąc w dół. –Proszę! Dajcie mi ostatnią szansę!

Krzyczał przeraźliwie jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim zorientował się, że siedzi na czymś miękkim. Drżącymi rękami wymacał ramę łóżka i zrozumiał, że znalazł się z powrotem we własnej sypialni, a za oknem jest już ranek.


	6. Koniec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W ten oto sposób dotarliśmy do końca. Dobrze było dla odmiany napisać coś, co nie było romansem :)  
> Wesołych świąt wszystkim i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

Gabriel nie mógł się uspokoić przez dłuższą chwilę. Z trudem łapiąc oddech spróbował podnieść się z łóżka, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

-Ja żyję- powiedział sam do siebie, jakby ten fakt dotarł do niego z opóźnieniem.-Ja żyję!- ucieszył się. -Dostałem drugą szansę. Dziękuję, jestem tak wdzięczny wam wszystkim. Nawet tobie Jaldabaocie. Nawet tobie Samaelu. Uzjelu, Daimonie, przyjaciele. Dotrzymam słowa. Wasze starania nie pójdą na marne. Przysięgam to sobie i wam. Nigdy już nikogo nie zawiodę. Nie czułem się tak lekki od wieków. Jakie to dobre uczucie. Dalej mam całe Niebo na głowie, ale nie mogę się zmusić, żeby się martwić o cokolwiek. Życie jest takie piękne. Muszę iść do Razjela. Nie, najpierw Tamiel. Tak, najpierw on. Nie może czekać. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym zrobić. Tyle mam do nadrobienia- powtarzał gorączkowo, powoli i z trudem wstając z łóżka. Spojrzał w kalendarz. -Wigilia. Zdążyłem. Całe szczęście. Jasności niech będą dzięki. Nie mógłbym sobie spojrzeć w oczy, gdybym pozwolił moim przyjaciołom świętować samym. Dzień dobry wszystkim- zawołał, wybiegając na korytarz. –Muszę natychmiast lecieć do Limbo.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Regenta. Zdecydowana część służby miała wrażenie, że archanioł w końcu zwariował.

-Muszę lecieć do Limbo- powtórzył Dżibril spokojniej. –A wam wszystkim od dzisiaj daję podwyżkę. Poza tym weźcie sobie wolne na święta. Tylko dajcie mi jakiś dywan.

Ci, którzy mieli wątpliwości do stanu psychicznego Pana Zemsty, przestali je mieć po tej deklaracji. Gabrielowi nadmiar pracy rzucił się na mózg. Nie było innej opcji.

Kilka godzin później, Archanioł Dobrej Nowiny wylądował w małych ogrodzie w Limbo. Zapukał nieśmiało do drzwi, które otworzyła mu jasnowłosa dziewczynka.

-Czy twoi rodzice są w domu, moja droga?- zapytał, starając się do niej uśmiechnąć. Widać było, że jego obecność trochę ją onieśmielała. Zwabiona odgłosami Drop przybiegła zobaczyć co się dzieje. Na widok gościa o mało nie krzyknęła.

-Proszę się nie obawiać- powiedział Gabriel. –Przychodzę w sprawie Tamiela. Nie mogę dopuścić, żeby jakiekolwiek anielątko zostało bez pomocy. Szczególnie dziecko bohaterów Królestwa. Jestem gotowy sfinansować jego leczenie. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, możemy zacząć chociażby dzisiaj.

Biedna Drop była bliska omdlenia z nadmiaru emocji. Dżibril musiał podsunąć jej krzesło, podać szklankę wody i powtórzyć wiadomość dwa razy.

-Uratuje pan naszego brata?- zapytało jedno z dzieci, które przybiegły zaciekawione, podczas gdy anielica dochodziła do siebie.

-Postaram się. Zrobię wszystko- obiecał solennie Pan Objawień.

-Dlaczego pan to robi?- zapytało inne.

-Ponieważ wy wszyscy jesteście moją odpowiedzialnością. Jestem w końcu Regentem Królestwa- wyjaśnił najprościej jak potrafił.

-Naprawdę jest pan Regentem?

-Oczywiście. Opowiedzieć wam, jak to jest?

-Pewnie- odpowiedzieli chórem.

-Nudno. Nie macie czego żałować. Tutaj jest o wiele fajniej.

-Niech pan z nami zostanie- poprosiło najmłodsze z nich, a pozostałe natychmiast przyłączyły się do tej prośby.

Pan Zemsty prawie się wzruszył na te słowa. Niewinność dzieci była wręcz poruszająca.

-Nie mogę, ale mam nadzieję, że będziemy się teraz często widywać- powiedział. -Jednym z fajnych aspektów bycia u władzy jest to, że można zrobić coś dla innych.

Gabriel został w Limbo na tyle długo, żeby jeszcze osobiście przekazać wiadomość Drago. Miał wrażenie, że na dźwięk jego słów w byłego Szeolitę wstępuje nowe życie.

-Naprawdę, nie wiem, jak możemy dziękować- powtarzał. –Jakim cudem Regent pamięta akurat o nas?

-To drobiazg. Powiedzmy, że mam swoje sposoby, chociaż niektóre bywają niekonwencjonalne- uśmiechnął się archanioł. –Obiecajcie mi tylko, że zobaczę się z Tamielem jak tylko poczuje się on lepiej. Teraz przepraszam, muszę wracać. Mam jeszcze dzisiaj coś do załatwienia.

Opuszczając Limbo Gabriel miał niezachwianą pewność, że Wigilia będzie szczęśliwa w tym domu. Sam tymczasem miał zamiar wybrać się po prezenty. Co do zasady raczej nie poruszał się sam po Niebie, ani tym bardziej po Limbo, ale był tak oszołomiony radością, że nawet gdyby ktoś chciałby go skrzywdzić, nie zwróciłby na to najmniejszej uwagi. Na szczęście wszystkim udzielił się świąteczny nastrój i Pan Zemsty mógł bezpiecznie chodzić po ulicach swojego Królestwa, podziwiając wystawy sklepowe. Lekko spóźniony wskoczył na dywan i udał się do Razjela, w ręku ściskając paczki dla wszystkich gości. Nie czekając aż ktoś go wpuści wybrał się w poszukiwaniu reszty towarzystwa. Z oddali dobiegał głos Lucyfera:

-Więc mówię mu: Taki mi się odwdzięczasz? Jeszcze raz mi wytniesz taki numer, to cię zapakuję w paczkę i odeślę Lilth. Chłopaki w jeszcze większy…

Niosący Światło przerwał w pół słowa. Wszyscy obecni zamarli. Przez moment Pan Objawień zawahał się, czy na pewno powinien był przychodzić. Upewnił się jednak, że dokonał słusznego wyboru, kiedy Michał o mało nie rzucił mu się na szyję.

-Dżibril! Jednak jesteś- zawołał. –Już myśleliśmy, że nie przyjdziesz.

-Co wy? Nie chcieliście chyba świętować beze mnie?- zapytał Pan Zemsty. –Strasznie się cieszę, że jesteście tu wszyscy i mam tu coś dla każdego z was. Lucek, stary druhu! Jak miło cię znowu widzieć. Luc spojrzał na Razjela z niemym pytaniem w oczach. Gabriel nie był szczególnie wylewny nawet w swoich najlepszych czasach, więc jego zachowanie było co najmniej odbiegające od normy, szczególnie po słowach, które padły dzień wcześniej. Książę Magów nie mógł jednak pomóc Imperatorowi, bo sam stał jak wryty, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

-Razjelku- powiedział Gabriel. –Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie mógłbym nie skorzystać z zaproszenia. Rafałku, popieram twoje wszystkie inicjatywy. Jutro dopracujemy szczegóły. Dzisiaj w końcu się bawmy. Hija, chodź w końcu do taty.

-Jednak sobie o mnie przypomniałeś?- zapytała nieufnie kobaltowłosa anielica.

-Zawsze o tobie pamiętam. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałaś o starym ojcu.

Patrząc na nagły wylew czułości Gabriela, Razjel odzyskał głos.

-Rodzina w komplecie. W końcu.

-Co z Samaelem?- spytał nieśmiało uzdrowiciel.

-Za nim chyba nikt nie tęskni- odpowiedział Książę Magów.

-Nikt- potwierdził Imperator.

Dżibril uśmiechnął się tajemniczo na wspomnienie Ryżego Hultaja, ale nie pociągnął tematu. Nikt i tak by mu uwierzył, że upadły archanioł pomógł mu uniknąć zatracenia.

-Możemy już jeść?- chciał wiedzieć zniecierpliwiony rudzielec. –Wybaczcie, ale jestem głodny.

-Możecie- odpowiedział Gabriel, zanim Książę Magów się odezwał. –Moi drodzy, wiem, że wiele wycierpieliście przeze mnie, ale wam to wszystkim wynagrodzę.

-Powiedz mi, Dżib, co ci się stało? Wczoraj zachowywałeś się zupełnie inaczej- stwierdził Pan Tajemnic.

-Powiedzmy, że doznałem objawienia. Proszę, nie wchodźmy w szczegóły.

-Dobrze- zgodził się Razjel. –Możemy zaczynać. Gabrielu, cokolwiek było, to już przeszłość. Dobrze, mieć cię z powrotem.

Regent już zapomniał jak dobrze było znowu mieć wokół siebie wszystkich, na których jemu zależało i którym jednocześnie zależało na nim. Im dłużej zabawa trwała, tym bardziej się zastanawiał, jak mógł ich niegdyś porzucić. Poczuł się młodszy o całe wieki. Na szczęście, nie zamierzał nigdy już popełnić tego samego błędu. Od tej pory był oddanych przyjacielem, dobrym pracodawcą i co najważniejsze, obrońcą interesów wszystkich pokrzywdzonych przez los aniołów. Tamiela , który dzięki jego pomocy całkiem wyzdrowiał, pokochał jak własnego syna, do tego stopnia, że Hija była o niego prawie zazdrosna. Jednak z czasem uroczy aniołek podbił także jej serce. Każdego kolejnego roku Gabriel świętował hucznie Boże Narodzenie, starając się za każdym razem zrobić coś dobrego dla innych. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Daimonem próbował delikatnie podpytać Anioła Zagłady o tamtą pamiętną noc, ale Frey albo naprawdę nie wiedział o co chodzi, albo bardzo przekonująco udawał. W każdym razie, dla Gabriela to był sygnał, żeby nie drążyć tematu. Być może pewne sprawy powinny pozostać niewypowiedziane. Ktokolwiek stał za tajemniczymi wydarzeniami, musiał być bardzo zadowolony patrząc na nawróconego Regenta, tak jak i wszyscy inni, którzy się z Gabrielem zetknęli.


End file.
